The Choice - A Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch Fanfiction
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: When Rose MacNeil gets the lead female role in a new movie - 'The Choice' - everything seems fine. She's working along side Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston, they both become good friends of hers. But when love is brought into her relationships who will she choose when the ultimate question is asked? Benedict or Tom?
1. Chapter 1 - Ben, Tom, and Rose

THE CHOICE

CHAPTER ONE

TWO MALE ROLES

Don't panic. Don't panic. Just don't panic. I'll be fine. It'll all be fine. I'll be better than fine, I'll be great. Ha..ha..ha… HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS?!

My mind was in melt down mode. This was not a great time.

I'm walking towards the set of a movie of which I have the lead female role, don't even ask me how, and I'm freaking bricking it.

My self-confidence has gone out the window.

I don't know anyone. I have never been in this part of London before. I've only lived in London for about two weeks now, I moved here because of this job. And the only fecking person I know is the old woman who lives in the same block of flats as me. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice lady but I need more of a social part to my life.

Maybe this was too big of a step.

Well, fuck it, it's too late now.

I walk over to the entrance and the security guards let me in after I show them my I.D.

After about 4 and a half hours of being in the make-up trailer and getting the right clothes, I finally emerge into what is now daylight.

My hair is now black, like, fully black. My hair was dark brown before and now it's black and I look like a goth. Hey, some people look nice with black hair, most people do, well, everyone does except for me. You go and die some other girls hair black and they look like a fecking goddess, you die my hair black and you get a goth. My side fringe has been trimmed, ugh, I don't like it like this, now I can't hide behind it. But, I guess, that's what acting is huh? Not hiding behind things.

And without my fringe I cannot shield my eyes, or at least one of them, from the blinding sun.

I cover my eyes behind my hand and blink repeatedly.

It's only when something blocks the sunshine that I slowly lower my hand to see a tall figure standing in front of me.

When I regain my sight and everything focuses, the tall figure starts to look kinda familiar.

Black curls bouncing off his head, sharp cheekbones accenting his somewhat angular face, Cupid bow lips which seem odd on such a strong face. As he moves closer I can see his eyes more clearly though it doesn't make any difference as I still can't tell what colour they are. Blue? Green? Grey? All of those colours put together? What is that? Specks of gold or something? With a face like that I really wouldn't be surprised.

"Hello" he says.

OH MY GOD HIS VOICE IS LIKE VELVET AND CHOCOLATE HEAVEN SKKDJDJDDDOJDMKMCNCHDDJKDKKAKSMDNCCCHCDNDBDBCUDJDJ D

"H-Hello" I reply, trying not to freak out.

He chuckles heartily and looks down at the ground before looking up through his eye lashes at me.

OH MY GOD THAT LOOK. HOW AM I NOT DEAD YET? SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME.

"I'm Benedict" he says, "You must be Rose, right?" he asks.

Oh, right…. I know exactly who this is. The famous and devilishly handsome -Benedict Cumberbatch, well, Sherlock explains his black curls.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Rose, that's me" I say, standing up a little straighter, "It's nice to meet you, Benedict" I say, holding out my hand for him.

He smiles again and takes my hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too" he says, he looks over his shoulder, "You coming over to the set now?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah, I think they're done plastering make up on me now, so the set would be a good place to move onto, I guess" I say, well, ramble, WHY AM I RAMBLING? HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A TOTAL IDIOT!

He chuckles again and moves his hand to signal for me to go first.

I start to walk forward but as soon as he starts following me I stop, realising I still have my old trainers on.

Benedict, on the other hand, keeps on walking and bumps into me from behind. Awkward…..

"Woah, sorry, I didn't realise you stopped" he says.

"Yeah, em, no worries, I erm, I need to go change my shoes, I'll just be a minute, you go ahead, I'll catch up" I say, backing up towards the trailer.

Benedict smiles again and squints his eyes in the sun. That's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life and I have a kitten, and what the hell is cuter than a kitten? Hm? This guy. This guy right here is cuter than a kitten.

"Okay, I'll meet you there" says Benedict, smiling again before walking off towards the set.

I smile and turn round only to dash into the trailer as fast I can. I grab the right shoes they gave me and sit down on the floor to put them on. They're a bit smaller than I remember.

"I swear to god, if these things don't fit I'm gonna shoot them" I say to myself.

"'Shoot them'?" says a voice from the door behind me, "Haven't heard of a threat against shoes like that before"

I turn to see another tall figure standing in the door way. He's taller than Benedict, well, it looks like it anyway.

His curly blonde ginger hair is shorter than Benedict's but it still looks springy and bouncy. He also has sharp cheekbones which make his face look stronger. His lips are thin, the complete opposite of Benedict's. His voice is as heavenly as Benedict's, lord, I will never tell either of them this, and his smile just makes him look even more gorgeous than before.

I realise that I've been silent for sometime.

"Er, yeah, well, that's shoes for you" I say, "They look great but are a bloody nuisance to get on and off"

I haul myself up and dust myself down.

He smiles at me and holds out his hand.

"I'm Tom" he says, one of his eyebrows is higher than the other, that's fucking adorable.

"Rose" I say, taking his hand, "I'm Rose"

Before I can shake it he lifts my hand up and presses a soft kiss to my knuckles.

"Rose MacNeil?" he asks.

"Yes" I say, as he releases my hand from his grip.

"It's Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston, you play the lead female role, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah I do. You play one of the lead male roles, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, Benedict Cumberbatch plays the other lead male role" he says.

I laugh and look up at him.

"What?" he asks, smiling, showing off his perfect teeth. God, I'm envious of the guy's teeth.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you said his whole name without stuttering, I surely can't" I say.

Tom laughs, "Practice makes perfect" he says.

OH MY GOD HIS LAUGH IS FECKIN ADORABLE. I'VE ONLY HEARD IT IN INTERVIEWS AND MOVIES BUT HEARING IT THIS CLOSE IS JUST INSANE.

I finish putting on my shoes and grab my other pair.

"So, you've met Ben then?" asks Tom, who's still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, our meeting lasted for about five minutes, then I awkwardly bumped into the guy and dashed off into here" I say.

Tom laughs again and moves so I can get past him. Oh my Jesus, what is that cologne? My god, my nose is in heaven. Then he follows me.

He has really long legs… has… has anyone ever noticed that before? Yes? Well, bugger me.

He walks a little bit faster to catch up to me after closing the trailer door behind us.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asks.

I huff out a laugh, "No, I'm from the North East" I say.

"Ah" says Tom, "I thought I detected a little Geordie in you"

"Hey" I say, pointing my finger at him, "I ain't Geordie"

"Oh, of course not" says Tom, smiling smugly.

"Shut it, dude" I say.

"A little American too?" he asks, with a side smile.

"American? No, I'm fully English, and a little Scottish as you can probably tell from my last name, I just watch too much American television" I say.

Tom laughs again, eyeing me up with his bluey, greeny eyes… I might have looked into them when I passed him before, I just wanted to see what colour they were!

Benedict soon comes into view from behind a trailer, he's talking with three other people; I think they're extras. Tom wanders off to talk to some one with a cap on.

"Hey, Rose" says Benedict when his eyes land on me. The extras all hurry off to be where they have to be.

"Hey, Benedict" I say.

"Ben, please. Benedict is such a mouthful, especially along with Cumberbatch." says Ben.

"Oh please, you have a nice name" I say.

"Really?" asks Ben, he looks up from the ground at me, "To me it sounds like-"

"A fart in a bath" I say before he finishes his sentence.

He laughs and looks confused at me.

"How did you-"

"I may or may not have read your biography…" I say, smiling at him.

Ben smiles back.

"Have you read the entire thing?" he asks.

"Oh, no, not yet anyway. There's only so much you can know from a book anyhow" I say.

SHIT. I PROBABLY JUST CREEPED HIM OUT. FUCK. FUCKING FUCK. FUCKSAUCE.

Yes, I have a swearing problem, I'm getting to that, okay?

He just laughs again and that's when Tom comes over.

Both him and Ben say hi to each other before turning to me.

Before either of them say anything, the director's voice interrupts them.

"Okay, guys, lets get started!" says the guy in the cap, he looks over at us, "Tom, Ben, Rose, you guys ready?"

"Yeah" Ben and Tom say together.

That's so feckin cute, I actually think I'm gonna die, they're that cute.

"Sure" I answer.

"That's what I like to hear!" shouts the director, "Okay, lets begin!"


	2. Chapter 2 Set Move

**THE CHOICE**

**CHAPTER TWO  
SET MOVE**

Wow. You know, I think that went rather well. The director certainly liked the performance, he said he thought we had all got that chemistry that certain actors have with each other. Something between us three just clicked and it felt like we had known each other for years. Obviously Ben and Tom already have that kind of connection but with me it was a whole other story.  
"And you say you've never acted in this kind of work before?" asks Tom as we walk away from the set.  
"Nope" I say, still in a state of shock at the whole situation.  
I acted and the director liked it. Ben liked it. Tom liked it. Everyone liked it.  
I HAVE TO BE DREAMING.  
"Could have fooled me" says Ben as he walks along side us.  
"You were great, Rose" says Tom, smiling his million dollar smile at me.  
I smile shyly back, "Yeah?" I ask.  
"Of course" says Ben, "If that was your first time acting on this kind of scale, then you're going to be a hit in no time"  
He smiles at me too.  
Did it get hot out here or is it just me? Just me? Hm? Well, shit.  
A moments silence passes between us but it isn't an uncomfortable silence, it isn't full of tension or awkwardness, it's kinda peaceful, like a 'nothing needs to be said' kinda silence.  
"Right, well, I'm going to run through my lines before we shoot again. You guys want to join me?" asks Tom, stopping and turning to Ben and me.  
"Sounds like a good idea" says Ben, "I'm just going to grab a bottle of water or something first"  
And with that Ben walks off leaving me with Tom.  
"Uh, okay" I say, Tom's face lights up and his eyes lock onto mine, for a moment we're just fixed on each other, I don't know what it is but a few more minutes of this and it's gonna get awkward. It feels that way anyway.  
I quickly look away from him and down at the ground. I immediately spot my shoes -correction, my uncomfortable shoes - correction of my first correction, my uncomfortable shoes which I have to wear while filming.  
"Em, actually, Tom, if you give me a minute I'm gonna go change my shoes, these things are killing me" I say.  
Tom smiles again, "Okay, I'll just be over there" he says, pointing with his finger to somewhere to the left of him.  
"Okay, I'll just be a minute" I assure him, leaving him and running over to my trailer.  
Where on earth did I put those god damn shoes!  
I KNOW THEY'RE IN HERE!  
"Where are you, you stupid shoes?" I ask, knowing for certain that my shoes weren't gonna just jump out and shout 'HERE!'.  
After a few minutes of searching, I find my shoes and sit outside on the steps to put them on.  
"Oh my days, that feels so much better" I say, admiring the comfiness of my shoes.  
"Miss MacNeil?" asks someone standing in front of me.  
They weren't there before, were they? Oh god I hope not, otherwise they would have heard me shouting for my shoes. Whoever it is probably thinks I'm a mad woman.  
"Yes?" I ask, looking up to see a woman looking down at me.  
She's tallish, about my height, maybe a little smaller. She thinner than me and has medium browny blonde hair that falls to her shoulders. She's wearing glasses, some light blue jeans, a smart but casual top and some trainers.  
She smiles a friendly smile down at me.  
"Hi, I'm Coraline, the assistant to the director, basically I just run around after the guy, it's a tough job" she jokes.  
"Oh, hi, I'm Rose, as you already know" I say.  
"It's nice to meet you, I hear you're doing quite well already" she says.  
"Well, I hope so" I say.  
"Oh, don't worry bout it" she says, smiling, "You'll do great"  
Hm, she has a kinda heavy Geordie accent, ah well, at least I'm not the only one from up North. She's trying to hide it, though its obviously not working.  
I haul myself up and walk down a few steps to stand beside her.  
"Anyway, I just came to inform you, like I have to with the rest of the crew, that the sets moving next week, I hope that's no problem for you" says Coraline as she starts walking back to the set.  
"The sets moving? Where to exactly?" I ask, Coraline stops and turns back to me.  
"Here" she says handing me a piece of paper with information about the set move on it.  
"Oh" I say.  
"Oh?" asks Coraline.  
"Hm, oh, nothing, nothing, I'm good" I assure her.  
Coraline smiles again before walking off to talk to a bunch of other people.  
"Oh Jesus, Rose, what have you gotten yourself into now?" I ask myself, reading through the information I've been given.  
"I can't make that move" I say out loud, "It's too far away and I don't have the money to pay for a hotel or anything near the set, oh god, and I don't want to ask the director and be a nuisance"  
WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? AGH!  
I groan in frustration and chuck the piece of paper into my trailer.  
"Going by that frustrated look on your face, I would say you've just been given the same piece of paper as I have" says a voice from behind me.  
I would know that deep, rich voice anywhere, as I turn round my assumptions are correct.  
Benedict smiles at me as he walks over to me.  
"Are you Sherlock all the time?" I ask him, sarcastically.  
He chuckles, moving his fingers over his chin and his lips.  
Oh god. He's so beautiful and innocent when he does that.  
I wish I could just replace his fingers with mine and gently trace over his perfect Cupid bow lips with my fingertips, wait, no, no! I don't want to start thinking of things like that about my coworkers, it'll only lead to worse things being imagined.  
Woops, too late.  
"I heard that you're having trouble with this whole moving situation" says Ben.  
"And where did you hear that from?" I ask him.  
"From just over there" he says, pointing behind him.  
Cheeky git, I think to myself.  
"It's rude to eavesdrop, Mr Cumberbatch" I say, struggling to keep a straight face.  
"It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop" he says, giving me a mischievous side smile.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" I say.  
I smile at him and he smiles back.  
"Well, you're right anyway, about the whole moving thing. They could have warned me about this, I could have made plans before. I'm just gonna have to find somewhere or travel in" I say, sighing.  
"Why don't you stay at mine? You can't possibly travel in everyday" says Ben.  
I quickly look up at him to see if he's joking.  
He's either being truthful or he's very good at hiding his joker side.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I have a spare room at mine, you could stay there if you wanted to. It would make your life a whole lot easier" he says.  
"Oh, no, Ben, I couldn't, I don't want to intrude" I say, as much as I'd like to stay with him, I wouldn't want to seem to jump at the opportunity of staying with a guy I just met this morning.  
"You wouldn't be intruding, really you wouldn't. It would be nice to have some company actually, otherwise it's just me and an empty house" he says, looking down at the floor.  
How can this guy be single? How can a man this nice be alone? The world's just not a fair place.  
"Are - Are you sure?" I ask him.  
"Yes, of course I am. It would be great to get to know you more too. You seem like a nice person anyway, you don't hit me as a stalker or anything" he jokes.  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm not" I assure him.  
Note to self - be sure to hide iPod so he never sees the hundreds of picture I have of him saved to my photo album. No one needs to know that I might be a little obsessed with the guy.  
"Then you're welcome to stay" he says.  
I think it through for a minute.  
I mean yeah I obsess over the guy, I think he's a walking god and all but he's still a stranger, well, more like an acquaintance, well in my books he's now my friend…. You know what? I like him so I'm gonna take my chances.  
"There's free food by the way" he says, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"I'm in" I say, he chuckles again and the sunlight hits his face in a really, and I mean really attractive way.  
"Glad to hear it" says Benedict, smiling at me.  
For a moment or so his eyes lock onto mine, hm, strange, it feels almost the same as when me and Tom locked eyes with each other just before. But for some reason it doesn't feel like it's gonna get awkward, I could stare into this guy's eyes all day and not get bored.  
Neither of us seem to want to pull away from the stare but after a few seconds Ben looks down at the ground, bringing his right hand over to rub the left side of his neck. It's almost as if he's in thought. What about? I don't know.  
"Water" he says, as if something just clicked.  
"Hm?" I ask him.  
He looks back up at me, "I came out to get water, sorry, I just completely forgot everything for a second there" he apologises.  
"Oh, no, it's fine, dude. I'll see you over with Tom to run over some lines, yeah?" I ask him.  
"Yeah" he says, smiling before turning to walk off, "See you in a minute"  
"Yeah" I answer, more to myself than him; I don't think he heard me.  
This can't be happening. This really can't be happening.  
I'm going to be living, temporarily, with Benedict Cumberbatch, THE Benedict Cumberbatch.  
Okay, I have to be dreaming, this is too much. The gods are teasing me now, I'm gonna wake up to the same old boring life with the same old boring routine, aren't I?  
These thoughts keep going round in circles in my head as I walk over to join Tom, who's reading through some lines as he walks about.  
"Hey" I say as I get close enough for him to hear me.  
Tom's face lights up as his eyes land on me, he smiles and laughs his 'ehehe' laugh.  
OH MY GOD HIS LAUGH, OH MY GOD HIS LAUGH. IT'S JUST LIKE, OH MY GOD.  
"Better?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah" I say, showing off my shoes to him.  
He laughs again and looks down at his own shoes, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.  
Is he… No. No, he's not… Is he shy?  
WHY THE HELL IS HE SHY? HE CAN'T BE!  
YOU CAN'T BE SHY TOM HIDDLESTON. YOU JUST CAN'T BE.  
He looks up at me through his eyelashes and smiles.  
"Lines" he says, as if he just remembered something.  
"Hm?" I ask, too lost in his eyes to think straight.  
"We were going to go through our lines, remember?" he asks, smiling, showing his perfect teeth again.  
Is it just me or is there a little de ja vu going on with past conversations. This is pretty much how mine and Ben's conversation went.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, shouldn't we wait for Ben?" I ask.  
"Here I am!" says a voice behind me.  
Both me and Tom look round to see Ben walking over to join us.  
"Ready?" he asks us.  
I look over at Tom who's looking at me.  
"Yeah…" I say, "Tom?" I ask.  
"Oh, yeah, ready" says Tom, he looks away from me and runs a hand through his hair.  
Why did he do that? It just makes him look incredibly sexy. Not that he doesn't look incredibly sexy anyway. He's bloody Tom Hiddleston, he looks incredibly sexy all da time.  
"Good" says Ben.


	3. Chapter 3 - Texting

**CHAPTER THREE**

**TEXTING**

"Okay, guys! That's a wrap! See you all tomorrow!" shouts the director as the final shoot for today ends.

As I walk down from the set and away from the cameras, the director pats me on the back and smiles.

"That was really great, Rose, keep up the good work" he says, he turns round while we're walking and shouts to the others, "Keep up the good work everyone!"

And with that, he walked away.

I laugh to myself about how insane this whole thing is. I'm actually quite surprised with how calm I am, especially when I'm working with two of the greatest actors who ever lived.

One of which, runs over to me as I walk over to my trailer.

"Hey, Rose" says Tom as he slows down to walk beside me.

"Hey" I say, "What's up?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" he asks, his hands in his pockets again.

I smile at him as he looks back up at me.

"'Hang out'?" I laugh, he stops being shy and laughs.

"Yeah" he says, side smiling, laughing slightly at his own words.

"Of course I'd like to hang out with you, Tom" I say, smiling, "It would be my honour" I say dramatically.

He laughs and that's when Ben joins us.

"Sorry, I have to run, but I'll give you my address and my number for when the set moves, yeah?" asks Ben, passing me a piece of paper with his address and number on.

I glance at Tom for second while looking at the piece of paper in my hands.  
He's staring at the piece of paper with his mouth open a little.

"Thanks, Ben, thank you so much, you're really helping me a lot here" I say to him.

Ben smiles, he looks down at his watch, "Right, sorry, I have to go, talk later!" he says, before he runs off the way he came.

Tom takes his hands out of his pockets before running a hand through his hair, he looks questioningly at me.

"You know how the sets moving?" I ask him, he nods, "Well, Ben kinda overheard me speaking to the director's assistant about how I can't do the move, and he offered to let me stay at his while we film there" I say.

"Ah" says Tom, "You... still want to hang out though?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Tom, I do still wanna hang out with you" I say, expecting him to lead the way but he just stands there and laughs at my confused face.

"I meant do you want to hang out with me as in go out with me for a drink or something?" he asks, his eyes on mine.

WHAT DID HE JUST ASK ME?! TOM HIDDLESTON, THE TOM HIDDLESTON, JUST ASKED ME OUT FOR A DRINK.

AND MY BRAIN HAS JUST GONE INTO MELTDOWN MODE.

AWKSMDKDNNCJCCJJAMMSKDKMDMDMDJJSSKDDMSKKSSMSXMSSSK KK!

"I mean, just if you wanted to... I'd love to get to know you better, that is if you want to know me better" he says, raising an eyebrow.

HES SO ADORABLE! AHAHHSSHJSDJJDJDJJDKDKDKDMDJDKDKK!

"Yes! I'd love to" I say, he chuckles and looks down at he ground, I realise I may have been a bit too enthusiastic, "I mean, it would be good for our characters, you know, if we knew each other better and, Tom, you're a great guy so I'd love to find out more about you" I say.

Just act like I haven't got a tumblr blog dedicated to him and everything will be fine...

He laughs again and looks up at me.

"Great" he says, "Tomorrow? About half seven-ish?" he asks.

"Yeah, cool, gimme your phone for a sec" I say, holding out my hand.

Tom looks confused but gives me his phone anyway.

I make a new contact with my name and add my number.

"There you go, just text that number and I'll have your number" I say, smiling.

Tom smiles back, "I will" he says before looking down at his phone then back up at me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose"

"Yeah, see ya" I say, I walk off to my trailer.

Tom starts walking slowly away, his eyes on me before he turns and heads to his trailer.

As I collapse down onto my bed at my house, I look over at the clock on the wall.

Half ten... Half ten... AND I AM SO TIRED! AGH!

I've almost fallen asleep when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.  
I roll over onto my back and check my phone.  
I sit up immediately when I see its from Tom.

'Hey Rose, it's Tom here, still up for that drink?'

AJKSDMMDDMKDKMDMDKDKDKDKSKSDKJKKSSKKDKSOSSKK  
HE ACTUALLY TEXTED ME AGH HASIDJDMDKSKDMDMDKDKDKDKSKD

I fall back onto the bed and giggle like a little school girl before texting him back -

'Hell yeah, I'm still up for that drink, Tom :) x'

Oh yeah, I put a kiss. I wonder if he's the kinda guy who puts kisses on a text...

My phone buzzes again.  
Well, fuck me.

'Great! Talk more tomorrow, see you at the set xx'

AKAMDMMMDDKDMSKKKSKOOSSMMSKKJKSSKDMKSKSKSKSKSMMMSK KKS  
TWO! HE SENT FUCKING TWO KISSES! IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME!?  
Should I text him back? Or leave him in suspense?  
Meh, I'll be nice.

'See you then, can't wait :) xx'

Hmm... I better text Ben about the temporary living arrangements...

'Hey Ben, it's Rose here, I'll pack a bag for tomorrow if the offer still stands? x'

A couple of minutes later a get a text - but it's from Tom.

'Can't wait either xx'

Aw, Tom is so cute.

'Good :D xx' I text back.

'It sure is xx'

Hm... Looks like Tom likes having the last word. Well then, we'll just see about that.

Challenge accepted, Mr Hiddleston.

A text from Ben stops me from engaging in a text war with Tom.

'Of course it still stands, don't be silly. I'll take you there after the shoot, it'll be nice having some company for once x -BC'

ANAJKSKDKSODDMDKDKKDKDKCKIID HE ENDS HIS TEXTS WITH HIS INITIALS JUST LIKE SHERLOCK MAKSDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKKDNDJDJDHHDHDH!

Before I can text back my cat jumps up and meows loudly, scaring the absolute shite out of me.

"JESUS! LOKI DON'T DO THAT!" I shout at it.

Yes, okay, I named my cat Loki, and there's nothing obsessive about calling my cat Loki, nothing at all. Okay? Okay. I'm glad we're clear on that.

Hm... I'm gonna have to drop him off at a friends while I stay at Ben's...

Anyway... I forget about texting Benedict back and pick up my cat.

"You really live up to your name, you know that?" I ask him, he looks at me innocently as I carry it into the living room, "You mischievous little shit"


	4. Chapter 4 Hugs

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**HUGS**

After dropping off Loki at my friend's house just down the road, I make my way to the set.

I can't help but let my mind wander to think about Tom and Ben.

They're both great guys, I mean, yeah, no one can disagree with that.

They're both tall, incredibly handsome, have great looking hair and beautifully frustrating colour changing eyes, they both have voices that sound like chocolate, velvet heaven, if that's even a thing, and they're both such nice gentlemen, who can change from being deadly serious men to behaving like nine year old boys... make that five year old boys.

For some reason I can't get the past days events out of my head.

That time when I locked eyes with Tom... I felt something: something strange, something weird; something I've never felt for anyone in my entire life before. God, that sounds terrifying...

Just that one look he gave me made my head spin and my heart race out of control... I don't know why I felt that way...

It's the same with Ben really, that time he asked if I wanted to stay at his, the hope in his eyes was just beautiful, I can't even begin to describe the colour of them in that specific moment. The whole thing was just beautiful.

I've never been in love, yeah I've had an odd crush on a celebrity and a few obsessions here and there, a few past boyfriends scattered around the place but I've never actually experienced what love is like. I know it's too early to know if I feel love for these guys. I mean, yeah, I love them both, they're awesome and the fact that I'm friends with them is just mind blowing... but I don't know if I'm actually IN love with them... with either of them.. with both of them? Could I be? Is it possible?

No. No. It's too early. I've only known them for a day, yeah, okay, I've obsessed about them both for at least five years but it's not love. It isn't. Love doesn't just happen like that. It doesn't just jump out at you from no where... right? Right? RIGHT?!

Okay, calm down, calm the fuck down, I'm fine, it's fine, it's all fine, heh heh heh...

When I arrive on set Ben sees me, smiles, and walks over to me.

Okay. I'm freaking out. I AM FREAKING OUT! AMSMDMMDDKDKMDNDNDJCJCJKDKDLLD,D,D,MCMCKCDKKDLDKDK K!

"Hey, Rose" says Ben, to my surprise he pulls me into a hug.

And OH MY JESUS HE GIVES THE BEST HUGS EVER! OASMSKSKSKSMNSN!

"Hi Ben" I reply. My god, he's one tall guy. I have to stand up on my god damn tip toes to hug him properly.

"You ready for tonight?" asks Ben, smiling as he lets go of me.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yes, hell yes, of course I am" I babble.

Ben raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm fine, I was just thinking before, I must've completely blanked out for a second there..." I trail off.

"No need to apologise" says Ben, still smiling away.

And that's when Tom cuts in, charming as ever.

"Hello Ben, Rose" he says, his voice a little more husky than yesterday's.

GOD IT MAKES HIM SOUND MORE LIKE HEAVEN KSKSMSMMDMDNDMDK

He swoops down and hugs me too, though his hugs feel different, his arms are around my waist pulling me to him.

Hm... I think I'm liking this guys hugging style.

"Um, hi Tom" I respond, hugging him back.

He tightens his arms round me.

OKAY I AM DEFINITELY LIKING THESE HUGS.  
MAMSMKSKSSKKDMMDDMJDSJJSJSJSSJSJSKKKKXMXHHXJXJJSKS XKKSK!

We all quickly make our way over to the make up trailer after he lets me go.

We break for lunch after filming a scene that involved me and Tom. This particular scene was quite an upsetting scene and the director wanted to me to cry to make it more dramatic and real.

So I did. And damn, I'm good at crying on que... probably because I'm in the Sherlock fandom... And when you've watched the final episode of Sherlock 100 times you can always find the reason to cry.

But today was different, I didn't think of Sherlock or anything like that when I cried, in fact, I don't know why I felt so upset. Maybe it was because I was with Tom and he made it feel so real.

I walked off set to dry my eyes while everyone left to get lunch.

I sniffle a little and wipe my eyes, knowing full well that my make up's ruined, so I turn to walk over to the make up trailer.

"How do you do that?" asks a voice from behind me.

I jump round to find Tom standing there, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Do what?" I ask him.

OH GOD HAVE I DONE SOMETHING?!

"Cry so well on camera?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I can tell from his face that he's being serious. His eyes are a cloudy grey today, not like they were yesterday, maybe it's because of the weather, maybe it's his mood or something...

I ponder over his question a minute, hesitating to answer. He doesn't know me. He really doesn't know me. To be honest I don't know him. I mean, the real him, not the interview, actor, camera him. If that makes any sense at all.

"When you've seen as much pain in the world as I have, you find there's never a reason not to cry" I say, smiling weakly at him.

I'm about to walk away to the make up trailer, expecting that that's where he's off to, but he doesn't follow. Instead, he takes my hand and pulls me into a hug.

I don't fight him, I don't know why I would fight him anyway, I just let him hug me. He seems to relax a bit when I hug him back.

Okay, I really really really like hugging this man.  
Can you blame me? The guy's perfect. Look up the word 'perfection' I guarantee his picture will be there, somewhere.

"Sorry" I blurt out.

"'Sorry'?" he asks, letting me go a little, raising an eyebrow, "There's no need for you to be sorry, Rose" he says, softly.

"No, there is, it must be annoying to have to deal with Miss Pessimistic here when your Mr Optimistic" I joke, a small smile appears on his face.

I smile back at him, wiping my eyes again.

"You are not 'Miss Pessimistic'" he says, looking down at me, "You're too bright and happy to be pessimistic"

I smile at him and bat his arms away from me playfully.

He laughs his 'ehehehe' laugh which makes me laugh too.  
After our laughing dies down a bit, Tom looks up at me from under his eyelashes and smiles.

I SWEAR THAT LOOK CAN KILL.

I smile back at him, trying so very desperately not to blush.

"Make up?" he asks, nodding in the direction of the trailer.

"Make up, yeah, I think I may need it" I say.

Tom chuckles again and we walk over to the make up trailer.

"I don't think you need make up, you're beautiful as you are" he says.

I blush furiously and look down to make sure he doesn't see.

"Stop paying me compliments, it's weird, I'm not the kinda girl who normally gets them" I joke.

Tom looks down at me, "You should get them" he says, "And you will get them, as I will be the one to give them to you" he says, smiling.

"Well, that's alright then" I say, rolling my eyes at him.

He laughs and we continue walking.

On the way there I felt something warm on my lower back, it made me jump a little, but I disguised it with a cough when I realised it was Tom's hand.

HMDDKKDDKDKDMDMDJDJ HE HAS HIS HAND KDKDMDKDKDKDMDKKD ON MY BACK KWKSMDMDKDKDKDMDKDODKKDKDKDKDOD AM I IN HEAVEN?  
I must be fecking close to it...


	5. Chapter 5 Moving in Moving out

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**MOVING IN. MOVING OUT.**  
**PART ONE.**

Okay, I am done.

I am 100% done with today.

I am so tired I can't even think.

"Tired?" says a voice from behind me.

I quickly jump round to be confronted with Benedict, who's standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"What? No. Of course not, I'm just..." I trail off and look up at him, he raises his eyebrows at me, "Okay, yes, I'm tired shitless, if you excuse my language"

Benedict laughs, "Yeah, I get like that sometimes" he admits, yawning.

That then makes me yawn, and I yawn really loudly.

We both laugh with each other, "I bet that looked attractive" I joke.

Ben laughs, "I thought it was" he says, a grin still on his face.

I hit his arm playfully, "Very funny, Cumberbatch" I say.

He laughs again and he looks as if he wants to say something but he doesn't.

"So, have you got a bag or anything?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah! Give me a minute, I'll just go get it" I say, backing up a little bit.

"Okay, my car's just over there" says Ben, pointing behind him.

I nod and run over to my trailer, he watches me disappear into my trailer before he turns to walk over to his car.

I find my bag lying on the floor, halfway across the room. I grab it and haul it over my shoulder. I make sure I have everything, including my phone, god damn it, I always leave it somewhere I shouldn't, then I turn to leave.

And that's when I get the fright of my life; again.

Tom laughs his 'ehehehe' laugh from where he's leaning against the door frame of my trailer.

"Will you guys stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack here" I joke, Tom chuckles and takes a few steps into my trailer.

"I didn't mean to scare you, darling, I just didn't want to interrupt you before" says Tom, through his laughter.

I swear my heart just skipped a beat. One mother fucking beat.

What did he just call me?

WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?  
JAJSJSJSKSKDMDCNCNDKDKDKDKDKDLDKDKDMDCCBHJSJSKXJNCHDJS!

If heard him correctly, and I really, really hope I did, he just called me 'darling'! DARLING! HE CALLED ME DARLING! AKMJSKDDDMDMJDSKDKDMKDKSKKDDKDMDMDDMDMMDMDDMMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDFFHHFBDHSHSHSHHSHDHHDHDHDHDHDHSJDJDDKSKKS!

"Oh.. It's fine, really, I'm okay" I blurt out, remembering his words as they replay over and over again in my head.

He smiles and steps closer to me, eyeing the bag slung over my shoulder.

"Well, I didn't just come here to scare you" he says, his smile betraying the serious look he's trying to muster.

"Oh? That's hard to believe, Mr Hiddleston" I say, turning to grab one of my jumpers hanging on a chair.

He smiles again then his face changes when I look up at him, he looks upset somehow, his eyebrows making him look frustrated.

"I just wanted to apologise, I can't make tonight, even though I was the one who asked you out, I'm so sorry, something's just come up, I'm really sorry, darling-"

"Oh, please, don't apologise, it'll give me more time to settle into Ben's place anyway, we can always rearrange it, yeah?" I ask him, hope evident in my eyes, replacing the disappointment.

His face saddens a little when I talk, was it because I mentioned staying at Ben's? No, was it? No... And did he just call me darling again?

"Of course, yes!" says Tom, his face suddenly cheery again, "And I promise I'll be there" he smiles.

I just smile back, I don't want him to see the blush in my cheeks at the way he's looking at me.

"Do you want me to take that for you?" he asks, nodding towards the bag I'm holding.

"Oh no, it's fine, Tom, I can manage" I say, moving for the door.

He steps in front of me, standing directly in my way, a smug, satisfied smile on his face.

He's such a child.

But what's the point in being a grown up if you can't be childish some of the time? #DoctorWho heh heh heh.

I move to the side but he moves in front of me, blocking my path, I move back but he moves back too.

I huff at him, "I won't let you leave until you let me carry it" he warns, raising an eyebrow but smiling.

My inner voice shouted out 'I'd like to see you try' but I managed to silence it.

"Fine" I mumbled, sighing in defeat while he grins in triumph.

Git.

I give him my bag and walk out of my trailer, him following behind.

"God, what have you got in here?" he asks, pulling it over his shoulder.

"Hey, you offered" I say, shooting him a smug smile.

He laughs his 'ehehehe' laugh while following me closely.

I can see Ben leaning against his car while smoking, and for some reason or another I can't keep my eyes of his lips, and I know it's bad but he looks incredibly sexy when he smokes...

What? He does.

Don't tell me you don't think so. Because he really does even though it's bad for you. There's my good advice for you.

I turn to Tom to take my bag back and he hands it over, his eyes lock onto mine as he does so.

Okay, don't panic, just look down at the ground, nope, don't look up at him, don't do it, I won't do it, DON'T LOOK UP! I WON'T!

Suddenly I feel his lips brush my cheek as he kisses me there, I'm sure his lips linger there for longer than necessary but, boy, I ain't complaining...

HIS LIPS ARE LIKE FUCKING HEAVEN AKMDMDKDKDKDMDMDKDDKDKDKDKCMCNJDKDKDKKDKKDDKKDKDK OMG I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL HIS TINY BIT OF STUBBLE ON MY CHEEK MSMDJDKDKKDDKDMDKKDKDKDMDNDNDNDJJDJDNSNSNSJSJSJ! THIS IS INSANE!

"I'll see you tomorrow, darling, I'll text you" he says, pulling away.

I would speak, but I can't seem to form any coherent noise with my mouth.

Tom smiles shyly, running a hand through his hair before turning to walk to his trailer.

I smile to myself, that man is a mystery, I'm telling you. One minute he can be Mr Confidence the next he's as shy as anything.

I turn my attention back to Ben who's still smoking away.

"You know how bad that is for you?" I say, walking up to him.

"I take it you don't smoke then?" he asks, smiling at me while putting his tab out.

"Nope, I don't" I reply.

He takes my bag from me and puts in the boot of the car.

"Ready?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

Am I the only person in this place who can't raise one eyebrow? I mean, seriously guys, do you know how frustrating this is?

"Hell yes" I answer.

He smiles and gets in the car, I get in opposite him.

I try to act calm BUT FUCK ME, I'M IN THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH'S CAR ON THE WAY TO THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH'S HOUSE TO STAY WITH THE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH! THE ACTUAL BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!

AOWSKSKJDMDJDDJDJDDSKKKKKKDKDNDNHDJSKSKSKKSKS!


	6. Chapter 6 Part Two

CHAPTER SIX

MOVING IN. MOVING OUT.  
PART TWO.

Oh my god, his house. Oh my god, his house. OH MY GOD! HIS HOUSE! Okay, technically it's a flat but still - It's fucking awesome.

I've always assumed he'd have a collection of books. I never thought he'd have this many books, seriously, they're everywhere. I think most of them are scripts.

Benedict's chuckle snaps me out of my trance.

"You like it?" he asks, closing the door and side smiling at me as he crosses the living room, leaving me star struck at the door.

"Yes" I say, shutting my mouth that was open in astonishment, "Ben, it's awesome, it's - it's really nice, how do you afford this place? I mean wow"

He chuckles and offers me a tour of the house, which I happily accept.

There's a little coat/front room at the front door that leads into the living room, which is huge, that then connects into an open kitchen, which is also huge, then from the joint living room and kitchen there's a corridor that goes further into the house.

I follow Ben as we come up to four doors, two on each side.

"This is the bathroom" says Ben, opening the closest door to our left.

"Wow" I say, admiring the room... even though it's just his bathroom. But still I think it calls for a LWKSMDMDNDJDJDKDKDODKDJDDJJJJSJHGWGWHWWUSJS!

I may be a little over excited... just a tad...

Ben smiles and leads me to the room next to it.

"This is the study, well, library, I guess" says Ben, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I smile at him and walk in after he opens the door.

"Oh. My. God." I say, freezing in my place, my eyes scanning the room, "Ben, this-this is amazing"

I can hear him laugh from behind me.

I always wanted to see a room that actually has bookshelves in the walls... THIS PLACE HAS BOOKSHELVES IN THE WALLS. BOOKSHELVES IN THE WALLS. I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT.

How can one man have so many books? Don't get me wrong I ain't complaining...

Two walls are completely taken over by bookshelves, the wall opposite the door is a huge window looking out over London. Two sofas face each other with a coffee table in the middle of them in the middle of the room.

"This is my favourite room" says Ben as he walks over to stand next to me.

"I can see why" I say, "It's beautiful"

Ben chuckles again, and can I just say he's standing kinda close, was he that close before? Hey, I really don't mind, I just never noticed tis all...

He flexes his hands out by his sides and his fingers accidentally brush against mine, we both look up at each other at the same time before I break the gaze and look away, a furious blush spreading across my cheeks.

It's only when I turn back to look at him I see that he's blushing too.

Aw, he's so cute when he blushes, that has to be one of the most adorable things I've ever seen...

He clears his throat and turns to face me, "I should probably show you your room" he says, smiling.

"Lead the way" I say, smiling back at him.

He avoids making eye contact and guides me out of his library/study/the room that has now become my mind palace and I'm sure it's his too and back out into the corridor.

He goes to the door opposite the bathroom.

"Right, this is it" says Ben, opening the door and holding it open for me.

I look up at him briefly before walking in.

"Oh, wow" I say, scanning my surroundings, "Wow... wow"

The room was pretty big, not as big as the living room but that was pretty huge anyway. It's kinda basic this spare room, I mean, what do you expect? It's a spare room. But I am liking it.

There's a double bed already made up with white bed sheets in the far corner against the wall, a nightstand is on it's other side with a lamp. There's a dresser against one of the walls and a spacious looking wardrobe against another next to a full length mirror on the wall.

"Is it okay?" asks Ben from the doorway.

"'Is it okay?'" I ask him, "It's better than okay, Ben," I turn round to face him, "It's fecking awesome"

He laughs, and for some reason I cannot stop staring at his adorable eye crinkles.

So adorable.. HES SO CUTE!

"Good" he says as he moves to let me out of the room, "My room is just next door if you ever need me"

He points to the door next to mine as we walk down the corridor, "Don't worry about waking me up, if you ever need me, no matter what time, all you have to do is knock, alright?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah, thank you, Benedict, thank you so much" I say as we come to a stop in the living room.

He smiles and looks down at the floor before looking up at me, scratching his right ear with his left hand.

"For everything" I say.

"You're very welcome" he says, smiling shyly.

I fidget with my hands to keep myself from staring at him.

"Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?" Ben asks.

"Em, Tea, please, milk, two sugars" I say as he walks into the kitchen.

"Coming right up" he says, looking up at me from under his eye lashes, "Please, make yourself at home" he nods in the direction of the sofa and the tv.

"Em, if you don't mind, can I go sit in the library?" I ask him.

"Of course, go ahead" says Ben, while he makes the tea, "I'll join you in a minute"

"Thanks" I say, smiling before heading over to the library.

This place is awesome.

Pure awesomeness right here, I am telling you.

"I love this house" I say out loud as I walk towards the library.

Benedict's bedroom door catches my eye, it's basically staring at me, daring me to open it.

I stop and squint my eyes at it, stupid door, just standing there being all 'doory' like it owns that god damn space in the wall.

What you looking at door?

Wait. I'm not having a mental argument with a door, am I? No, no I'm not. I'm having a mental argument with a door that happens to be the door into The Benedict Cumberbatch's bedroom. Completely different thing.

I mean, it's not like I'm gonna open it... I wonder what his room is like... Oh god, I'm fighting the urge to go and take a peek... No. Nope. Not doing it. Don't do it.

Remember - Curiosity killed the cat... Curiosity killed the cat... Curiosity is gonna kill me if I take another step towards that door...

I hear Benedict rummaging round in the kitchen so I make a dash for the library.

I never understood that saying anyway - curiosity killed the cat - I mean, what does that even mean? Where did it come from? What did the cat do? Who's cat was it? And why was it so damn curious?

Psychiatric help... I am in desperate need of psychiatric help...

I wander further into the library and over to the window which takes up the far wall of the room.

London is so beautiful. I never thought I'd actually get this far. London's always been a distant dream for me, something that was always there but not close enough for me to reach out and grab. But now, now that's different. Everything feels like it's changed, and it has, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"Enjoying the view?" asks a voice from behind me.

I turn round to see Benedict walking over with a mug in each hand.

"Oh yes, you don't get this in the North East, I'm telling you" I say.

He chuckles again, I'm sure I get a buzz from making him laugh - totally normal.

He stands next to me and hands me one of the mugs.

"Ah, thank you" I say, taking it from him, I take a sip, "God, I needed that"

Benedict smirks before taking a mouthful from his own cup.

He squints his eyes, his nose scrunching up at the top, he licks his lips after he pulls them from the cup.

I have to keep focused to not let my mouth gape open and cause me to drool tea down my shirt.

His eyes flicker up to meet mine and he takes a deep breath.

I break the gaze and saunter over to a bookshelf, "So, Ben" I say, I click my tongue and look over my shoulder at him, "What kinda books do you like?"

Ben smiles and puts his mug down on the coffee table near us, "We're going to be here a while" he says, looking at me then at the bookshelves.


	7. Chapter 7 Part Three

CHAPTER SEVEN

MOVING IN. MOVING OUT.  
PART THREE.

It's been a couple of days now since I first moved in with Ben and, of course, everyday has been pure awesomeness.

I remember the first night, we stayed up late talking in the library, god, I love that room. He's really lucky to have all that. It really is amazing.  
But he had to work hard for that, and I respect that.

I've just been thinking lately, can I work that hard? Can I ever be that good? Like, will I ever be? I don't know if I'm cut out for all this, Ben seems to be coping fine with it all but, ugh, I dunno, maybe I'm doubting myself a little. Something I really shouldn't be doing right now.

"Rose?" asks Tom, raising one of his eyebrows at me as we continue to walk to our trailers from the set.

"Hm?" I say, snapping out of my thinking trance.

Tom chuckles at me.

"Sorry, Tom" I apologise, "I'm still getting used to these work hours and well, I'm still getting used to everything"

We stop walking and Tom puts his hands on my shoulders so we're facing each other.

"Darling, you are alright though, aren't you?" asks Tom, his face concerned.

I look up at him and smile, "Yeah, I'm fine" I say, god, my heart still does back flips whenever he calls me that.

He sighs and gives me a weak smile, "You sure?" he asks.

"Yes, Tom" I say, patting his arms playfully, "I'm sure"

He smiles, more reassured than last time, he lets his hands drop from my shoulders before we continue to walk to our trailers.

I feel Tom's fingers brush against mine before he takes my hand in his as we walk.

My eyes widen and my inner fangirl voice is screaming insanely.

HE IS HOLDING MY HAND KAKSMDMDNDBDHDKDKDODKMKSSLKS HE'S HOLDING MY HAND KSKSMDMDNDKDDNDNDHDHSJSJSKSSKSSJDDJDKDK!

Shut up! Keep Calm!

HOW CAN I KEEP CALM WHEN TOM FECKIN HIDDLESTON IS HOLDING MY HAND?! JAJNANNSJKDJDNDDHDHDJDJDJDJSODKFJGGBBGVGGDGDD!

"You know you can tell me anything, Rose, you ever need to talk, you come and find me" says Tom, he squeezes my hand.

I would answer him but I can find no words except for AKMSMMSDKDKKDDKDKDKDMDMDKDMDKDMDNDJDDKDDM!  
HES STILL HOLDING MY HAND KAKMKDKDDKKDDKKSKDKDK!

So I just squeeze his hand back.

He smiles down at me and swings our hands back and forth between us.

I think he's doing it without even knowing he's doing it.

Heh heh heh.

I can't contain my laughter as he keeps swinging our hands more and more.

"What?" he asks, smiling at my now lightened mood.

"Oh nothing" I tease.

"Hmm.." he whines, "What is it?"

His whining only makes me laugh more, "It's just your childish side always makes me laugh, Tom" I say.

"Childish, huh?" asks Tom, raising his eyebrow at me again, "I'll show you childish"

Before I know it, Tom lets go of my hand and starts tickling me round my waist, and I really can't take anybody tickling me, especially around my waist.

I scream and try to push him away, but I can't stop laughing.

"Tom!" I shout, through laughter, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Tom laughs his 'ehehehe' laugh.

I manage to slip from his grasp and run away from him towards my trailer.

I can hear him as he chases after me.

You know, it's really hard to run for your life and laugh at the same time as I'm proving right now.

I CAN'T EVEN RUN!

HELL YEAH I TRY AND EXERCISE BUT RUNNING IS JUST SOMETHING I DON'T DO! UNLIKE MR PERFECT WHO'S CLOSING THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US QUITE FECKIN QUICKLY!

"TOM NO!" I shout, "I HAVE A FEAR OF BEING CHASED! AGH!"

Tom catches me and picks me up from behind in his arms, lifting me off the ground.

"Am I being childish?" asks Tom.

"Yes! YOU ARE BEING CHILDISH!" I shout.

Tom laughs and lets me go, I try to stand but my now freaking sensitive waist is making me shaky.

Tom keeps me steady with his arms round me.

"God damn it, Tom" I say, gasping for breath, still with a smile on my face.

Tom just laughs at me, "You alright now?" he asks, referring to our conversation from before.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright, I'm alright" I say, "Christ! You can run really fast!"

RIP ROSE MACNEIL - DEATH BY HIDDLES TICKLES

He laughs again, "I run in the mornings" he says.

"No shit" I say, meeting his eyes.

He smiles softly at me, his smile slowly fades and he bites his lip.

I bite my lip too, nothing to do with him, of course, it's just a bad habit but that look on his face... How can you not bite your lip at it?

"Rose..." says Tom.

"Yeah?" I ask him, standing up straighter but still in his arms.

"Miss MacNeil?" somebody shouts from behind us, "Miss MacNeil!"

Tom looks down at the floor but I keep my eyes on him, wondering if he'll continue.

He takes his arms away from me, forgetting he was even holding me up before. I, for one, completely forgot his arms were even round me.

Coraline runs up to us, breathing heavily.

"Miss MacNeil, god, I've been looking for you everywhere" says Coraline, standing up straighter.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask her.

I can see Tom looking at me from the corner of my eye.

Don't give me that puppy face now, Tom, please, not now!

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Miss MacNeil, it's just that Mr Cumberbatch wanted to tell you that you can go home without him, he says he'll be a while wrapping up some scenes, so don't wait for him" says Coraline.

"Thank you, Coraline" I say, "And you can just call me Rose, you know. Miss MacNeil sounds too, ugh, formal" I smile at her.

She smiles back, "Okay, Rose" she says.

"And don't hold back your Geordie," I say, "It's good"

Coraline laughs, "Thanks, Rose" she says, she smiles and leaves.

The next thing I know, Tom slowly intertwines his fingers of his nearest hand with mine.

"What?" I ask him.

"It's - it's just you" he says.

"What about me?" I ask him, a questioning smile on my face.

He laughs, "Well, in your terms, I would say you're pretty awesome" he says.

I laugh and let go of his hand only to hug him, "You're pretty awesome too, Tom" I say.

I lean back to look at him, he looks down at me as his smile fades again. He blinks before leaning in a little, I lean in too but stop myself before our faces come any closer.

"I, I erm, I better go, you know, get back to Ben's place-" I stop myself from saying anymore as I realise what I just said.

Tom looks down at the floor, he lets his arms fall from around me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll, erm, I'll see you tomorrow" he says, backing up a little, "Good bye, Rose"

"Bye Tom" I say, turning quickly and walking over to my trailer, blushing furiously.

I shut the trailer door behind me and slide down it to sit on the floor with my knees brought up to my chest.

"Oh my god" I say to myself, "What the hell was that?"

I bury my face in my knees and sigh.

He wasn't.. I mean, he wasn't, was he? No. No. He wasn't going to kiss me. God. What am I thinking? That's never gonna happen. Do I even want it to happen? I mean, he's a hot guy, a great guy in fact but I don't just go round kissing random guys.

But he's no random guy.

'He obviously likes you too,' my inner voice says, 'and you like him'.

I can't! I can't like him. I can't, I just, I just can't, okay? We were never meant to be.

'Never meant to be? Oh come on, Tom's a great man! He likes you. You like him. What's the big deal?'

I can't, we can't, it isn't right...

'Well,' says my inner voice, 'It's still a better love story than Twilight'

I snap my head up and ruffle my hair with my hands.

"Okay, I have got to stop talking to myself" I say out loud, I get up off the floor and decide to walk back to Ben's, it's not that far away from this new set anyway.

The fresh air will do me good, it'll help me think, hopefully...

I'm gonna end up chewing through my lip if I don't stop feckin biting it...

BUT I CAN'T STOP UGH!

I do it whenever I'm thinking or when I'm not thinking. If I'm just staring off into space, I'll still do it. If I'm worrying about something, I'll do it. Or if I'm staring into the eyes of a really attractive man, I'll do it.

God, I've been thinking about that moment with Tom so much that it's starting to hurt...

That cannot be healthy...

When I reach Ben's place I wander right in and go straight to the library. I'm not in the mood for food or tv, or bed, I just - I just wanna sit and watch London out the window.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here, on the floor, in front of the large wall sized window, but I must have been here for a while because I hear the front door open and close, signalling Ben's return.

"Rose?" Ben calls from the living room, "You here?"

"Yeah!" I shout, clearing my throat, "I'm in-"

"The library" says Ben as he walks through the doorway, "I thought you would be in here"

I smile up at him and move to pick myself up, Ben walks over to me and offers his hand. I take it and he helps lift me up.

"Ugh.." I groan, stretching my arms and legs out.

"How long have you sitting there for?" asks Ben.

"Since I got in, which was about an hour ago..." I say, rubbing my face in my hands.

I can hear Ben chuckle and I take my hands away from my face.

"Are you ever going to get sick of this room?" he asks, smiling.

"I wouldn't bet on it" I say.

"So," says Ben, walking over to one of the sofas, "Have you actually read anything or have you just been enjoying the view?"

Cheeky git.

I open my mouth to give him a cunning reply but then I close it, realising that I haven't actually read anything in here apart from my script.

"I thought so" he said, looking very smug over there on that sofa.

I squint my eyes at him and walk over to sit on the sofa opposite him.

I cross my arms and stare at him, accusingly.

"And how many of these books have you actually read, Cumberbatch?" I ask him.

He smiles, "All of them" he says, sounding quite sure of himself.

"Really?" I ask him.

He puts on his thinking face, clasping his hands in a prayer position underneath his chin, "Well," he begins, "Most of them"

I can't hold in my laughter at this new position he's in.

HE LOOKS JUST LIKE SHERLOCK! AHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH! KASMJSJDNDNDJDKKSKK!

"What?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and shooting me a side smile.

I manage to contain my laughter a little, but I'm still giggling like a feckin school girl.

"I'm sorry, you, you just really looked like Sherlock there for a second!" I say, "Especially with your hair!"

Ben starts laughing and ruffles his hair with both hands.

AGH! SHERLOCK DOES THAT!

And this is how most of the night goes. The both of us laughing at random stuff. Neither of us leave the library for very long, only to get tea or coffee.

Ben keeps quoting Sherlock and acting out pieces of it if I ask him to. I ask him if he can do the bit in The Hounds of Baskerville when him and John are fighting about Cluedo. Of course I get to be John, I know the lines off by heart but I can't help laughing at how serious Ben's being.

I end up throwing a pillow at him to get him to shut up. He laughs and throws one back at me.

"Do you think Sherlock's ever had a pillow fight?" I ask Ben as he picks up the pillow I just threw at him off the floor.

"What? With Mycroft?" asks Ben, throwing the pillow at me.

I catch it before it hits me square in the face.

"Yeah" I say, chucking it back at him.

"What do you think?" he asks, throwing the pillow up in the air and catching it.

"He's probably had a pillow thrown at him but I don't think he would've rose to the challenge, so to speak" I say.

Ben sighs dramatically and chucks the pillow at me, "Oh ye of little faith" he says in a Scottish accent.

To his surprise I catch the pillow and chuck it right back at him.

He stands up and catches it, he throws it back at me and collapses down next to me on the sofa where I hit him with the pillow yet again.

"Give that here!" he says, laughing, chucking it over the sofa opposite us.

He puts his hand back down on the sofa in between us but it lands on my hand instead.

This time he doesn't pull away, he looks up at me and our eyes lock.

I know I'm blushing really badly, I can feel the god damn heat in my cheeks but I don't want to look away or pull my hand from his.

Before I even realise how close we are to each other, Ben leans in more and I feel his lips on mine as he kisses me.

I can't. I can't do this.

I pull away from him before I let myself react to him and kiss him back.

Ben looks at me, hurt spread across his face, along with confusion, embarrassment and a hint of frustration.

I don't say anything. I can't. That look on his face.

I did that. I did that to him.

Me.

But I was the one who pulled away so why do I feel like my heart is breaking?

Ben turns red with embarrassment and stands up, letting go of my hand in the process. I stand up with him, trying to think of the right words to say.

It's not like I didn't want to kiss him, I mean, I really did, I, I just couldn't, something was holding me back, but what?

WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME KISS ANYONE NICE?! I shout in my head at myself.

Oh... Realisation takes over my mind.

Three little letters... T-o-m.

Tom.

It was all because of Tom.

"I-I'm sorry, Rose, I-I don't know what came over me-" begins Ben.

I try to get him to look at me, "No, Benedict, it's alright, don't worry-" I say but he interrupts me.

"I thought, I guess I thought you, well, you liked me-" says Ben.

"I do like you" I interrupt him, "Very much-"

"Then, why- oh..." Ben trails off and looks at me, making me freeze in my spot.

The same realisation flashes over his face as it did on mine moments ago.

I can't say anything to him, what's done is done, and what's realised is realised.

"I know why" he says.

"Benedict, look, I-" I begin.

"I know why you didn't or couldn't..." Ben says, a smug look on his face.

Git!

"Oh, really? Then do enlighten me" I say, getting frustrated at his mood.

"Do I really have to say? By the look on your face I know you're thinking of the same thing, or rather, of the same person" says Ben.

"Benedict, I don't-" I say, trying to get a word in.

"It doesn't matter, really, everyone goes to him in the end anyways-" says Ben.

"Benedict!" I say, louder than before, I hope he can see I'm clearly feckin pissed off.

WHY DOESN'T HE JUST LISTEN?!

"I'm sorry" he says, storming off out of the room, leaving me there with tears in my eyes.

Seriously, I cry at anything.

I'm so pissed off and frustrated and annoyed and GOD!

I make sure I have my phone and I storm out of the room, walking past Ben's room where he's probably gone, and through the living room, I stop at the door to put on my shoes and coat.

"I'M GOING OUT!" I shout, slamming the door behind me.

Yeah, okay, I may be an adult but I act like a spoilt brat of a teenager, okay?

I quickly make my way away from his house and down the street, not caring if he tries to follow me.

I'm halfway down the street when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

If this is Ben I swear-

But no, it isn't Ben, in fact it's Tom.

I answer the call and hold it to my ear, "H-Hey, Tom" I say, kinda more shaky than I intended it to sound.

"Hey, Rose, are you alright? You sound a little-"

"Pissed off? Yeah, I am" I interrupt him, a taxi whooshes by and I miss what Tom says.

"Sorry, Tom, what did you say?" I ask him, wiping my eyes then only getting more frustrated because of the stain my mascara's made on my sleeve.

"I was just asking why- wait, darling, wh-where are you?" he asks.

"Storming down a street of which I have absolutely no idea what it's called" I say.

"You're not at Ben's?" he asks.

No shit, Sherlock.

No. No, I shouldn't be angry at him, I sigh and stop walking, wiping the tears from my eyes again.

God, just how stupid am I? I shouldn't have left Ben's house. Where the hell am I gonna go? I could just walk back I suppose.

"Rose?" asks Tom down the phone.

I snap out of it.

"Tom, I'm sorry, I just, no, I'm not at Ben's, truth is, we've had a bit of a fall out and I walked out so I-"

"Are you alright?" asks Tom, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to cool down, sorry, you caught me at a bad time.." I say.

"Oh, no, please, don't apologise. Do you need somewhere to stay?" asks Tom, "Because you can stay at mine, you know that, do you need to?"

I look around at where I am, then I look back at where I came from.

I'm surprised I got this far away from the house, I mean, it's almost pitch black out here, the light of the street lamps giving off a little bit of light but not enough.

I'M SERIOUSLY AFRAID OF THE DARK.

IT ISN'T GONNA BE LONG BEFORE I START FREAKING OUT.

I'M GONNA START FREAKING OUT.

"Em, yeah, if that's okay, Tom, it's just, well, I don't want to go back, it sounds pretty childish I know but-" I begin.

"No! No, you're not being childish, don't say that, Rose. Don't worry, I'll come pick you up, where are you?" asks Tom.

"Em, well" I say, scanning my surroundings, "I can just meet you outside the set, if that's okay?" I ask him.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll be there in a bit, see you in a minute, darling" says Tom.

"Okay, thank you so much, Tom, bye" I say, before I hang up.

I make my way over to the set, it's not far from here, I think I can make it without freaking out over the dark too badly.

I keep going over what just happened. God, I wish I could just wake up in Ben's library and none of this had ever happened in the first place.

What am I going to tell Tom? I can't tell him about Ben wanting, well, trying to kiss me, can I? Man, what am I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8 Twenty Questions

CHAPTER EIGHT

TWENTY QUESTIONS

I sit in Tom's house and stare into space for a little bit, my eyes locking onto a spot on the wall.

Maybe I should apologise..

Wait, why the hell should I apologise? I didn't do anything.

Maybe that's why I should apologise. Should I apologise? Or should I wait for him to apologise to me first?

God. I'm no good in social situations.

This is why I lock myself away at home with a fully stocked fridge and my laptop. And usually it takes my younger sister to drag me back into reality when I'm like that.

"Are you alright, darling?" asks Tom, standing next to me, offering me a cup of tea.

I smile up at him and take the cup, "Thank you. And yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking.."

He smiles down at me and moves to sit on the armchair next to the sofa I'm siting on.

"What about?" he asks, taking a sip from his own cup.

I huff out a laugh, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You intrigue me" he admits, putting his cup down on the coffee table in front of us and sitting back in his chair, "We work together and yet I know next to nothing about you... except for the fact that you're Geordie"

I gasp at him, "I am not Geordie" I say.

He chuckles but then his smile fades.

"I gather you don't want to talk about the circumstances of why you're here so please," Tom shifts in his chair a little, making himself more comfortable, "Tell me more about yourself"

"What if we play 20 questions?" I ask him, setting my cup down on the coffee table, "It'll be a lot funner than you just listening to me going on about my life and it'll give me more to work with"

"Okay" says Tom, his fingers tracing over his lips as he thinks of a question.

I don't know if I can answer, my mouth is full of drool for this man.

"Hm... You strike me as a sci-fi kinda girl.." he murmurs.

Oh shit. Did he google me?

"Favourite Doctor?" he asks.

I would be quite flattered if he happened to google me, I mean it's not like I've never googled him before...

"Tenth - David Tennant" I answer just after he finishes speaking, he smiles, "Well," I ponder over his question, "It's hard to decide between Tennant and Smith, I love 'em both. And technically he's the eleventh because of John Hurt but yeah, it's gotta be either David or Matt, or both" I say.

Tom smiles at this, "Raggedy man or the Oncoming Storm? Hm?" he asks.

I smile back at him, so he's a Whovian, hm? Heh. Interesting...

"Come on then, 19 questions left" I say.

"Okay, serious question" Tom says, "Tell me about your family"

"That's not a question" I say.

Tom sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Who do you have in your family?" he asks, his smile reappearing on his face.

"Well," I say, this is gonna take a while, "I have two sisters: Jenny - my younger sister, she's training to be a Doctor actually and my older sister Anna - I don't know what she's doing or where she is. She never really liked me or Jenny so we don't keep in touch"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, love" Tom says.

"Oh, no, don't be, I'm fine, so's Jenny. Anna doesn't talk to us so we don't talk to her. Stupid sibling fights, it's nothing" I say.

Wait, what did he just call me?

Tom's smile brings me back to the conversation.

"I have my Mum and Dad but they still live up in the North East. I have an Aunty and Uncle and three cousins living in Manchester. I have another Aunty living here, in London actually but she lives far away from where we are now" I say, Tom hangs on my every word, I have never met someone who's actually been interested in talking to me like this, "I have my Gran and Grandad who live up where my Mum and Dad do. Then there's a few more distant cousins scattered around the place and.. me. And that's my family"

Tom smiles sweetly, "Are you close?" he asks.

"Yeah, we've always been close. Not just with me but everyone's close with everyone. We all like to keep in touch even if that's just someone randomly commenting on a photo on Facebook" I say, smiling to myself.

Cheeky bastards that my family are.

"Except for Anna. Seems that she doesn't want anything to do with us, but that's alright. I've done fine without her up to this point" I say, Tom smiles and sits forward on the chair.

I swear his legs are at least 4 miles apart.

WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SIT LIKE THAT HIDDLESTON? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FANGIRL HEART ATTACKS YOU CAUSE FROM THAT ONE SITTING POSITION?! GOD DAMN IT.

"You should talk to her" he says, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah.." I say, "So, counting that other question, you have seventeen left, ask away"

"Okay" says Tom, realising that I want to move on.

Ha. My cunning plan of dismissing that conversation has worked.

"Favourite colour?" he asks.

"Blue" I answer, Tom smiles, "Or maybe green actually but blue's always been a favourite of mine. I'm gonna go for blue"

"Favourite TV shows?" asks Tom.

"You sure you want to ask me that question? Cause I could go on forever" I warn him.

Tom laughs, "Yes, I'm sure, go right ahead" he says.

"Well, the biggest one has to be Sherlock. It is my life. Seriously" I say, Tom laughs again, "Then I have Doctor Who, which I've been watching since my dad showed me back when I was little. I've loved it ever since. Then there's Torchwood, Merlin, Primeval, oh and The Walking Dead"

"You're into zombies?" he asks.

"I never used to be, they scared the hell outta me, but now they don't bother me, I love The Walking Dead" I say.

"Well, I can officially say I've never met a girl who was into space, consulting detectives and zombies" Tom says, jokingly.

"You forgot magic and dinosaurs" I say.

He laughs, "And magic and dinosaurs" he says.

He picks up his cup again and takes a mouthful before continuing, holding the cup in both of his large hands, his fingers linking as they meet.

"Favourite food?" he asks.

"Chocolate" I say instantly, "Oh and pasta! I love pasta"

"Chocolate and pasta? Nice combination" Tom jokes.

"Oh, ha ha" I say.

He chuckles and sips from his cup again, he licks his lips and looks me dead in the eye.

"Do you have Tumblr?" he asks.

Shit. I did not expect that.

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out.

He chuckles again, "Your eyes say it all, love" he says.

"I... It's.. It's just cause-"

"No need to explain" he says, grinning. He puts his cup back down on the table.

"So, do you have any pets?" he asks.

"Oh, um, yeah, I only have a cat at the minute but I used to have loads of pets when I lived with my mum and dad" I answer.

Don't ask what the cat's called.

Don't ask what the cat's called.

Don't ask what the cat's called.

"What's your cat called?" he asks.

Why do I even bother..

"Loki" I mutter.

"Huh?" he asks, "What?"

A huge grin appears on Tom's face and he raises an eyebrow.

"What's he called?" he asks.

I let out a sigh, "He's called Loki. I named my cat Loki, alright?" I ask him.

Tom chuckles, and looks quite contempt with his smug ass face.

"What does he look like?" he asks.

"He's black and has green eyes, that's why I called him Loki" I say.

"Was that the only reason?" he asks, smiling.

I pause for a moment, "I hope you know you've just wasted seven questions on that one topic" I say, trying to make him move on.

He pauses for a second before speaking again, "Who were your childhood heroes?" he asks.

"My what?" I ask him, a smile breaking out on my face.

"You know, who did you look up to as a child?" he asks.

Well fuck me.

"Erm..." I say, "Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith," yeah, go for the Doctor Who approach, "Benedict Cumberbatch and you" I say quickly, well, as quick as a human being can say the name 'Benedict Cumberbatch'.

"Me?" he asks, a look of surprise in his face.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

"Yeah" I say, nodding, "Hm hm"

"Why?" he asks in bewilderment.

"Why?" I ask him, "Because... Because.."

Because I loved you, that's why. I still do.

Nope. Shut up brain.

He looks me dead in the eye and waits for my answer.

"When I was younger, I went through some bad times. I mean, everyone has their bad times, you just gotta pull through and not give up to get past them. I found it hard to pull through and my life got worse; my mood, my personality, my everything. Everything just got worse" I say, not meeting his gaze.

"But then I saw you" I look up at him then and see his mouth slightly open as he listens, "I saw how good you were at acting" I huff out a laugh, "And then I saw how good you were as a person.. And no one had affected me the way you had. You... You.."

I can't find the right words to say.

"Your optimism.. Your positivity.. it changed me. Your view of life, your view on life helped me step back and look at my own. And from that moment I knew I could get better. I chose a different viewpoint, one that I felt was best suited to you, and I looked at myself and I changed my life. There were things going on that I didn't like, so I changed them. I did what I wanted for a change. You changed who I was and that's not an easy thing to do" I say, fiddling with my hands, "You changed my life.. and you didn't even know my name"

I clear my throat and sit forward, "Without you, I probably wouldn't be sitting here now" I say, "I probably would never of pursued my dream of becoming an actress. I'd probably be sitting at home, watching TV, wasting my life away on the sofa with Loki"

"Your cat?" Tom asks.

"No the real thing" I answer sarcastically, "Of course my cat"

Tom chuckles which makes me laugh too.

"I.. I never knew.." Tom murmurs when our smiles fades.

"Nobody did. That was the point." I say, "I kept myself to myself. It just seemed better that way"

Tom seemed speechless when I looked back at him.

Both of his hands are on his knees, his hair is kinda ruffled from him running his hands through it multiple times, his lips are parted slightly, his eyes are locked onto me as he tries to find words to say.

I can't meet his eyes so I look around and find the clock on the wall, ticking rather loudly.

"Shit!" I curse, standing up.

Tom quickly stands up too.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's half one" I point out, rubbing my eyes, "We have to be on set early tomorrow"

I look up at him, "Well, today" I correct myself.

He smiles causing me to smile back, "I'll show you to the spare room" he says.

"Okay" I say, waiting for him to go first but he just stands still, looking down at me.

His eyes look bluer now as he locks them onto mine. I don't want to break the stare but his eyes are making me bite my lip and I see his eyes dart from it then back to my eyes again.

My heart is beating so fast and so loud I'm sure he can hear it.

We're standing so close I can feel his breath on my face. He smells minty. How can you have nice smelling breath all day?

TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!

I suddenly move away, I take a deep breath as air hits my lungs, I wasn't breathing for the entire time we were fixed on each other.

"So, em, this way?" I ask him, walking past him towards what looks like a corridor.

Tom recomposes himself, he takes a deep breath and walks over to me.

"Just down here" he says, walking past me and down the corridor.

I follow him and try to calm myself, my heart is still beating loudly in my ears.

Tom stops at a door and opens it, he smiles at me and holds the door open as I walk in.

It's quite nice, small but nice. There's just a double bed and some drawers but I don't care. That bed looks real comfy right about now.

"I'm guessing you don't have any more clothes with you" Tom says.

I turn round to see him leaning with his arm against the doorframe and Jesus, how can one pose make him look so sexy? I mean he looks sexy all the time. He's fecking Tom Hiddleston. He's the definition of sexy.

I'm sure I've already said that...

I look down at the clothes I'm stood in - some black jeans, a green vest top and a grey hoodie.

"Um, no, no I don't... Shit" I say, desperately trying to think of a way to get my clothes from Ben's...

"Hey, don't worry about it, you can borrow some of mine" Tom says.

I look up at him, "Are-Are you sure? Cause it doesn't matter, Tom-"

"No, it's alright, darling," he says, smiling, "Wait here, I'll go find you something"

And with that he walks off to his room, wherever that is.

I survey the room I'm in and walk over to the window in the wall opposite the door. A few cars pass by in the street below, they're the only source of noise except for a far off police siren, not uncommon round here.

"I hope these will do, darling" Tom's voice startles me from my trance.

I turn to see him walking over to me with some clothes draped over his arms.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," I say, walking over to him as he lays the clothes out on the bed, "Thank you, Tom"

He looks up at me as he stands up straight, a smile appears on his lips as he runs a hand through his hair.

"It's no problem, darling" he says, a little lower than before, how can he do that?

He clears his throat, "I'll let you, em, try these on" he mumbles, turning to walk out of the room.

He's about to shut the door when I speak, "And Tom?" I ask him.

He pokes his head round the door to look at me.

"Thank you" I say, "Not just for the clothes, but for everything"

Tom smiles his million dollar smile at me, "You're welcome, darling" he says before leaving and closing the door.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

That man is too perfect to be real, I swear.

I look through the clothes on the bed. He's given me one of his white t-shirts and some loose grey jogging bottoms. They look and feel soft enough.

I change into them and fold my clothes up in a neat pile on the floor by the end of the bed.

The clothes fit well enough, a little bit baggy here and there but I like clothes like that. The shirt reaches down to about mid thigh and it has a v-neck line but it isn't low enough to expose anything.

I wander out of my room and find Tom in his kitchen, washing the two cups we were using before. He finishes up and dries his hands on a towel that was on the counter.

"Tom?" I ask him.

He jumps up and drops the towel in the sink that's still full of water.

He turns round to look at me and I start laughing at how scared I made him.

"Christ, Rose" he says, gasping for breath.

I just keep laughing at him, he starts laughing too, showing off his god damn perfect teeth.

"Now you know what it feels like to be scared shitless" I say, crossing my arms.

He laughs and turns back round to retrieve the towel out of the sink, he holds it above the sink and squeezes it to drain the water out of it.

"Aw, did I make you drop your towel in the sink?" I ask him, talking like I would talk to a child.

I can hear him chuckle, I can see the fabric of his shirt strain against his back when his shoulders move from him laughing.

He turns back round to me, soaking wet towel still in hand.

"Yes" he says, pretending to be upset, "And it was my favourite towel!"

I can't contain my laughter and scream when he chucks the towel at me, it falls to the floor with a loud 'slop' kinda noise.

Tom laughs louder but I stop his triumphant laughter by picking up the wet towel and chucking it back at him. It hits him right square in the face.

And I know I'm gonna die.

He chucks the towel aside and and stares at me, a wicked smile on his face.

"You should not have done that, mortal" he says lowly.

He did not just use the Loki voice on me, did he? Oh Jesus.

He starts stalking his way over to me, his long legs giving him the advantage with his steps that turn out to be more like strides.

I quickly run back through the living room and back down the corridor, with him hot on my heels.

He grabs me just before I'm able to shut the door of my room. His arms are wrapped round my waist with my back to his chest, he lifts me up off the ground.

"Agh!" I shout before laughing again, "No! LOKI PUT ME DOWN!"

Tom puts me down and starts laughing again, "Did you just call me Loki?" he asks.

"Um... No" I say as he lets me go.

I turn to look at him and see the droplets of water from the towel still on his perfectly sculptured face...

Wait. What?

"You, em, gotta little something, just there" I say, pointing to the whole of his face.

He laughs, "Do I now?" he asks, as if oblivious, "You got something, em..." he says pointing at my shirt, well, his shirt but I'm wearing it.

I look down and see a huge patch of water right in the middle of the shirt.

"I'll get you another one, hang on" says Tom, still grinning as he walks down the corridor and disappears through a door.

So that must be his room.

Okay, make a quick mental note of that.

He comes back a few minutes later with another top. It looks the same as the other one but it's a light blue instead of white.

"Thanks" I say as he hands me it.

Our fingers touch as he does so. We both look up at each other at the same time.

Our eyes lock for the billionth time, his lips part slightly as he starts breathing just that little bit quicker, his chest rising and falling heavily.

He moves slightly closer, breaking the gaze for a second to wipe his face with his hand, wiping away most of the water droplets.

"I still have one question left, Rose" he murmurs, studying my face.

I can only 'hmm' a response as we're so close, I'm lost in his beautiful eyes.

They're so blue right now, a slight ghosting of grey over them but blue none the less. I wish I had more time to study them.

As he looks at me it's as if he's looking right into me.

Right now he has my heart in his hands and I just hope he doesn't break it in two.

In this moment I'm blind to everything but him.

"And it's a pretty big question for me to ask.." he murmurs, leaning in closer, his fingers brushing against mine at my sides.

"What is it?" I ask him, my voice almost like a whisper.

I drop the shirt on the floor by our feet, forgetting about it completely.

His lips move closer to mine and I can't stop myself from moving towards him, I just can't pull away.

Why? Why can't I?

His eyes are half closed as he looks down at me, he takes my hands in his and we link our fingers together subconsciously. Even though I think my hands are kinda big, his hands make mine feel tiny.

I look down at his lips before looking up to lock eyes with him again.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, whispering lowly.

I nod my head slightly, "Yeah" I answer, my breath hitching.

Tom lets one of my hands go to cup the side of my face, bringing me closer. I close my eyes fully when his lips finally collide with mine in the softest kiss I've ever had.

His lips move perfectly against mine as his thumb strokes my cheek. His lips are quite thin compared to my plump looking ones but it doesn't seem to matter.

I flicker my eyes open for a second and see his eyes are closed too. His eyelashes are actually quite long.

I close my eyes again just before his lips leave mine.

He leans down closer to rest his forehead against mine, nuzzling his nose with mine as his lips stay close to my own.

The cuteness of this man just makes me want to cry.

His hand drops from the side of my face to gently grip my waist, his other hand lets go of mine and does the same, pulling me closer to him.

We both don't hesitate and lean in closer to kiss again, this time more confident and more demanding than before. I lift my hands up to grab his hair, threading my fingers through the soft ginger curls.

God, that's something I can tick off my list of things to do before I die - run hands through Tom Hiddleston's hair - tick.

Tom takes a step forward into the room, pushing me backwards a step.

I instantly break the kiss, knowing if I don't now, neither of us will stop later.

I slide my hands down out of his hair and onto his chest, Tom looks down at me, the realisation of what just happened between us hitting him.

For a second, just for one second, he looks completely lost as he searches my eyes.

"Rose.. I.." he stutters, speechless.

He loosens his hold on me and backs up, moving away from me, he turns and walks away down the corridor to his own room.

I don't know what to say.

I don't know what to do.

It's better to just leave him. I shouldn't follow him. It'll only make things more awkward than they already are, so why do I feel the urgent need to run after him?

No.

No. I need to think about everything, maybe not having him here with me is the best way to do that.

I pick up the shirt I dropped before and close the door.

I change shirts and walk over to the bed, diving into it and hiding myself in the thick covers to try and block everything else out.

We shouldn't have done that.

We really shouldn't have done that.

But I wanted to. And he obviously wanted to. He wouldn't have ever made a move like that if he didn't want to in the first place.

Then why do I feel like absolute shit? I felt fine when he was kissing me, great even but now.. well now I felt crap.

Probably because I pushed one man away only to accept another.

And neither of them know of my feelings for the other.

Tom doesn't know how close I was to kissing Ben, and why I actually left his in the first place.

Ben doesn't know about me and Tom actually kissing. I mean, he'd be furious, wouldn't he? If he found out I rejected him but welcomed Tom? Even though I love them both just as much.

Scrap everything I said before about not being in love with them, cause I am.

That's just the problem.

A problem I never, ever thought I'd have to face, especially with two men like those guys.

I am in love with Tom and Ben.

Oh, god, my head hurts and my heart is freaking out.

What amazing wonders is tomorrow gonna bring? No sarcasm intended...


End file.
